this could be the start of something
by Badwolfxx
Summary: A novel from Reneesmes point of view. Follows the books, set after breaking dawn.
1. Relocation Canada

"Jacob, shut the actual hell up" I yelled at my boyfriend. The teasing was getting too much. Since making the School Cheer team everyone had been on at me. Jacob and Dad thought it was hilarious, a half vampire on a cheering team. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper thought it was funny too, though they had congratulated me. Mum just found it confusing. The reason it was funny was that after everything our family had been through, and everything I had inherited, I would want to be on a cheer team. Alice thought it was brilliant though; already planning the tournaments she would take me too and making me sit still for hours on end while she tied my hair in bunches and covered me in glitter.

But Jacob was being so unbelievably annoying. He was at the same school as me, yet he skipped more days than he actually went. In fact in the past fortnight he hadn't been at all, so id found a new hobby. I liked school, mine overlooked the harbour in Victoria, Canada, where wed been living for the past 6 months. Secretly, I guessed he was jealous of this Cheerleading thing. I don't know why, cos Jacob could have been on any of the football or basketball teams.

He grinned his cheeky wolfish grin and pulled me across the sofa for a kiss. I heard my dad growl under his breath from the other room and sighed. We could never have peace at home. In fact with Alice's visions and my dads thought probing, we could never have peace anywhere. Jacob accepted this, obviously just happy to be with me, but I was constantly challenging it. Esme was calling it a rebellistic teenager phase.

"Dad, I hate that there are totally different rules for you and mum, it's not fair" I yelled. Emmet was constantly referencing my parent's sex life, but due to an earlier bet with my mum, he pretended he meant something else.

"Nessie, you know exactly why there are, and if you want to take it up with me, there will be limits on your curfew."

"Grumpy old man" I muttered under my breath, but knowing he could be here.

I guessed I didn't want to push my luck, compared to most of the kids in my class I had it pretty good. I was allowed out in the neighbourhood till midnight as long as I was with Jacob or my family. I had a pretty big allowance, although that didn't bother me, but in reality I was kind of spoilt. Alice loved buying me pretty clothes and shoes, Jacob would buy me anything I wanted, My dad liked giving cars as presents and anything else Carlisle and Esme would buy for me.

In fact, id just got a vintage red Chevy from my dad. That's one of the reasons we'd chosen to move to Victoria. The vintage car fair that lined the harbour streets every summer was probably the deal that clinched it. Along with the dolphins.

I snuggled back into Jacob, grinning as my dad heard Jacobs's thoughts.

"Hey Edward, it's a good job Charlie couldn't here your thoughts when you met bella huh?"

"Get lost Jake!" My dad yelled back.

AN: please tell me if you liked it, because its my twilight is my new obsession, and this is kind of my first twilight fic. Also looks like its going to be my first story.

_So pleasee review!_


	2. Nessies new friends

Arriving at cheer practice I flung the Louis Vuitton tote I used to carry my gym stuff in on the floor. I was early, so started warming up, flipping up and down the hall, letting my body flow. I back flipped around the bleachers, getting lost in my agility, until I heard a cough. Tom, captain of the basketball team, was standing under the Hoops with an amused expression on his face.

I stopped, embarrassed to be caught. He walked towards me, still grinning.

"Its Reneesme right? Im Tom"

"Yeah…r hi"

"That was pretty impressive, where did you learn that"

"Erm gymnastics"

"Well now you're on the cheer team ill guess ill see more of you around."

"I guess…" I trailed off as members of the basketball team trailed in, surrounded by my fellow cheerleaders.

All through practice I felt Toms eyes on me. I tried to tone down the flips, but the head cheerleader Casey had made me a flyer, and my skirt was flipping up and showing off the tiny regulation red cheer shorts. I rushed off after practice, knowing I would have to be careful what I showed Dad and Jake tonight. They were over protective when it came to other boys.

Alice was waiting at the gates in her shiny yellow Porsche. I had been told the story many times of how Alice received that Porsche. It was so like my dad to be overprotective.

"SHOPPING TIME!" Alice squealed as I got in the car, "lets go to the mall!"

I grinned at her, shopping with Alice was the best; she had the most fashion sense in our family, and got the most excited about things.

We drove to the mall, and headed straight for Kira Plastininas store. We loved her stuff and there was so much stuff there it suited everyone. Jeans and hoodies for Mum, Simple but stylish skirts and blouses for Rosalie, Quirky dresses for Alice, and shorts and vest tops for me.

We came out of the store with bulging plastic bags. And bumped straight into half the school basketball team.

"Reneesme! I looked for you after practice, you did great!" Tom told me.

I blushed and looked down. " Err thanks"

Toms friend, Jonny looked over at Alice.

"Whos this then Reneesme?"

"Alice, my aunt"

"Heyy" Said Alice with her charming smile. The boys looked impressed.

"Do you want to come for ice cream with us, were meeting Casey and Gabby down there too?" Tom asked me.

Jonny looked at Alice, "Please say she can come"

Alice looked at me, with a bit of a cheeky smile. "Nessie makes her own decisions."

Tom never took eyes off me, "Then you'll come?"

"Well" I stuttered, glaring at Alice, "Don't we have to get home"

"Nahh were in no rush! Ill go home and tell them you'll miss dinner" She winked, Alice obviously thought this would be exciting.

And I didn't really have much choice after that.

Casey looked pleased to see me, which surprised me as she didn't seem to like many people, but Carlisle had always said I had the ability to charm people, and having charmed dear old Aro, a school bitch was no challenge.

I sat down and within three minutes Tom had already placed a strawberry ice cream in fornt of me.

"Thanks"

"It's a pleasure, shall we take a walk along the harbour"

There were nudges from his friends, but Casey said, "yeah Reneesme, walk with Tom" and winked at me in an Alice-like way, so I really had no choice.

But as id predicted, we only just crossed to the path by the harbour, when a Red Corvette pulled up and The window rolled down.

"Reneesme, get in" Jacob said in a stern voice.

I looked apologetically at Tom, and got in the car, and we skidded of, leaving Tom stood there.

"What are you doing , Nessie?" Jacob said, his voice softer.

"Jacob, what exactly do you expect me to do when you don't go to school?"

"Not flirt with other boys"

"Get a grip Jacob, I wasn't flirting"

"haha not much" He said, his voice edged with sour sarcasm.

"Jacob Black, don't tell me who I cant be friends with."

"We'll see what your dad thinks about this then"

"I expect he already knows."

The car pulled up in our drive, and I flung the door open and jumped out, not bothering to look behind me or wait for Jacob. He was by my side in a second, his face full of remorse.

"Im sorry Nessie"

He tried to put his arm around me but I shrugged it off.

My dad was waiting at the front door, but I didn't meet his eyes and barged past him.

"EMMET", I called, and he appeared from the front room.

"Yes Nessie"

"Im going to my room annd if Jacob even trys to talk to me tonight I want you to personally rip his head off!"

And with that I ran straight up to my room and locked the door. What an over-reaction!

AN: Please review


	3. Changes

It must have been hours later when mum pushed open the door gently.

"Nessie?" she whispered.

I turned from my position on my bed.

"Oh darling" she said when she saw my tear stained cheeks.

" Dad must have told you how I felt" I muttered.

"Yes" She came and sat on the end of the bed. "Your dads very upset downstairs, and very worried. He doesn't know whether to agree with Jacob from pulling you away from that boy, or murder Jacob for making you upset."

"Why? I was only talking to Tom! And why is there an acceptation for Jacob, he's just another guy really"

"Oh Ness, I know. But you know even before this whole imprinting thing, I made you dad accept Jacob. At least he knows that Jacob will only protect you."

"Mum". I didn't know if I dared say it. "Do I get a choice about this Jacob thing? Do I have to be in love with him"

Downstairs, I could hear my dad choke with surprise. A strange look crossed my mums face. It was a while before she spoke again.

"Im so sorry for never thinking of that. Im so so sorry."

"Why?"

"Nessie, you deserve to make your own chance in life, and I don't think any of us realised how human you would be. This cheerleading thing, hanging round with new people… I want you to be able to try to have a regular life"

This made me smile. My Mum grinned too.

"Well regular, aside from the family of vampires that will always be here for you at home. Look Nessie, if you want to get closer to these people, im certain there will be new curfews and rules from your dad, but if you want it then you can have it."

I smiled. "Really, thanks mum! But Jacob…?"

A worried look crossed her face.

"Nessie, that your decision. But bear in mind that Jacobs been hurt a lot. And that's a lot of my fault. And it'll kill him to leave you"

"Okay."

" Love you Nessie!" She gave me a hug, and was out the door in a flash, obviously going to talk to dad about this.

Talking of dad, he was up in a flash.

"9pm curfew, phone on at all times, new reinforced car!"

"Dad, what about the Chevy?"

"That's the deal, take it or leave it princess"

"Ill take."

"That's my girl! Oh, and Ness, don't be to hard on Jacob. And don't ask him to go."

"Mum said that pretty much."

"I know. Shall I send him up to see you?"

"I don't know."

"Your mums filled him in. You know me and Bella wont let anything happen to you, and we love you more than anything"

"Thanks dad, love you too" I smiled, then I sighed. " Send Jacob up"

Two seconds later and Jacob was pushing the door open. I looked at him and immediately had to look away. The sadness in his eyes was unbearable, and I nearly changed my mind. But I was my own person, and I wanted to choose my own way in life.

"Jake, I can't, but you'll always be my best friend"

Jacob just looked at me, the silence and tension between us unbelievable. He broke it.

"I cant live without you" He said, an edge of begging in his voice. "Oh Nessie, you're everything to me and I just cant live without you."

"Jake, im not saying I don't love you, but I want to see the world first"

His expression changed. "Ill show you the world, ill take you everywhere, every country, state, continent!"

"No, Jacob, I need to find my own way"

The silence stretched out between us. He was unnaturally still for a minute, Vampire still. Then he took a death breath and composed himself.

"Okay" He breathed. "Do you want me to leave"

"No, no Jake, this is your home too, and my mum loves having you around!"

He turned and walked out. I had no idea if hed stay or not. I did want him to, Jacob was my best friend. But did he make my heart beat faster as it did when I talked to Tom? And with that I fell asleep, and when I woke, I managed to dress and eat without running into Jacob. So I didn't know if he was still here. The only person I saw all morning was Emmet, who waved bye to me as he jumped into his Jag and sped down the driveway.

At school, the first person I ran into was Casey.

"Reneesme! Where did you go last night?"

"Oh my, err friend picked me up."

"Oh tough. Tom was gutted when he got back" She winked at me. " He really likes you!"

"Oh" I could feel myself blushing.

I walked to History with Casey. I loved history, but I had inconsistent scores in that subject. If the project was on the history in the last 300 years then id get an A, my picking my families brains. But if it was about thousands of years ago, like the roman's then id get a B or C.

I sat with Casey, enjoying the chatter about cheer practice and games. And the fact that Tom came and sat next to me, smiling at me.

"Class listen!" The teacher Miss Scott called out. "Today were starting a new project on Conspiracy theories! I will bring round a theory for each table to analyse!"

Miss Scott started handing out the papers. I heard people calling out what their group had got, someone had the twin towers, and another person had the moon landing.

Ours landed on the table in front of me and I looked down at it.

QUEEN VICTORIA A WEREWOLF!

Our old queen was supposed to have been bitten, in 1879 at the Torchwood stately home in Scotland. Research into this, coming up with a 10-page PowerPoint presentation each.

I stifled a laugh. Tom laughed too.

"This is gonna be a laugh I guess, I mean she cant have seriously been a werewolf" He said, and the rest of the group, Casey, Tom and Jonny, all laughed.

"That so hard to believe huh?", I said. " Wait till you see what im gonna show you."

And I immediately knew I had put my foot in it.

AN: Im absoliutley loving writing this. This chapters kind of long for me, but I was inspired. I got the werewolf thing from an old episode of dr who. Please review, I love to know what people think.

_Also I want to read a good Alanna/George fanfic for Song of the Lioness, so if anyone knows of one then please let me know. _


	4. Punishment and regret

They'd let me walk home on my own. They knew id come obviously. No one was waiting on the porch as usual, anyone in the hallway. The kitchen, I walked towards it, they knew id go there. For one minute I felt like turning and running and never coming back. But I wouldn't, id have to face it.

As I walked in, I clocked them one by one.

My Dad, Edward Cullen, was stood by the counter, his eyes unblinking as he stared ahead, not meeting my eyes. His arm held my mother round the waist. My Aunt Rosalie was sat at the table, my Uncle Emmet, stood behind her. Their eyes were on me as I walked in. My Grandfather Carlisle Cullen stood near to my parents, his eyes looking out the window. My Nana, Esme, stood with one had lightly on his shoulder, her eyes on me. My aunt Alice was sat on the rocking chair placed by the glass window, her face screwed up and her eyes closed, and my Uncle Jasper looked intently at her. But someone was missing.

"Where's Jacob?" I only dared whisper, knowing they'd hear it anyway.

My mum looked up at me. "Gone."

I stumbled to a chair and sat down. All eyes flicked to me in an instant. I couldn't speak, but I knew they were waiting. I wanted to, but my mind was blank, or maybe it was whirring to fast I couldn't see anything. The silence drew on, the unblinking eyes still stared.

And then suddenly, they all burst in to conversation. My brain whirred faster, so I only caught snatches of it.

"Nessie, so ashamed…" I think that was Rosalie

"…after the trouble with aro…" Emmet there.

"…how could you do that to him…" Carlisles voice

"…treated him as a laughing stock, a joke.." Esme talking to me.

"…I don't know what to think" Jasper, and I could feel his pull on the emotion.

"…hurt us all like this." My Mum, that stung.

I couldn't make my dads voice, or my aunt Alice's. My dad could hear everything and he probably knew what we were thinking, and alice, maybe she had a vision or something.

"Reneesme, luckily you only showed those people memories of you and Jacob alone, but if they had seen vampires, Aro and the Volturi would be back, and this time we would have not won" Carlisles voice was strict.

I decided to try an excuse, anything to shock my dad out of his thoughts.

"It was for a project." I explained. " for school, about queen Victoria…"

"I know reneeseme." My dads voice was stern. "I heard it all. Can you please go upstairs to your room, and when I have calmed down I will come and talk to you."

I trudged upstairs. I slept for ages, and when I woke up, it was 10am.

I crept downstairs. Esme was in the kitchen, and she looked up with kindness in her eyes when I walked in.

" Sit down darling, and ill make you something to eat." She said. " Bacon sandwich sound good?"

"Esme…" I asked. " Are you not mad at me?"

"Oh Nessie. I think maybe we all forget, even Bella, how human you are. A slip up shouldn't mean a death sentence."

For some reason my eyes started to fill with tears. "Thanks Esme"

"Its okay" She gave me a big hug, and it was reassuring to feel the glacial smooth skin on mine.

"Where are my mum and dad?"

"They left early this morning, looking for Jacob."

"So what happened, with Jacob, I mean"

"Well, Edward told us, then Jacob just ran off. Edward was angry, and Alice was worried about you."

"Oh im so sorry Esme, for everything!"

"Nessie, save the apologies for Jacob and your parents. But the most important thing is that you learn from it"

"I take it im not allowed to school today."

"Right, your dad insisted not to let you."

I had a bath and ate breakfast, the house was oddly silent with mum and dad gone, and everyone but Esme at work. I set out for a walk along the harbour. I smiled at a group of tourists taking a boat trip to spot dolphins. I carried along the harbour, past the huge yachts, until I got to the end, where I took of my shoes and dipped my feet in the cool ocean.

"Hey Reneesme." A voice behind me said.

I turned and saw Tom stood behind me. He smiled a cheeky smile, took his shoes and socks of, and sat next to me.

AN: _Hope your enjoying it_. _Just to explain, its et in Victoria, on Vancouver island in Canada, because it seemed strange to make them move to the UK, where I live, and the only other place I know well is Vancouver and Vancouver island. _

_Another thing, this whole story was inspired by the song 'start of something' from Britannia high. _

_Please please review!!!!!!!!_


	5. 4 months later

4 MONTHS LATER

Looking at the ugly brown boots, I knew I was becoming vain. I couldn't wear them, no matter how practical they were. But id been pampered by Alice into wearing beautiful clothes, and hanging round with Casey had definitely made me at least a tiny bit superficial. But there was no way I was taking those brown boots with me.

I heard a loud chuckle from downstairs as my dad heard my thoughts.

But despite the boots, I was really excited.

Our geography class was going on a weeklong field trip, to some woodland. We were studying patterns in nature and it was boring, but I was going to spend the week away from my family with my new friends and my boyfriend.

Boyfriend. When I put that word with the image of tom it made the butterflies in my stomach leap up and start twirling again.

And id told him about Jacob, and hed understood. I just hadn't told him about vampires. And I wasn't planning on doing so.

He was perfect, lovely, funny, outgoing, caring, sensitive and intelligent. But most of all I relished in the fact that he was so normal, so like me. He didn't have super strength and speed, or hear thoughts, or see the future, or shield powers. He was a regular, honest guy. No tricks. Apart from the way his tongue…

The growl from downstairs stopped my thought.

Dad had been pretty easygoing recently, but that was pushing it.

After my parents had spent a week looking for Jacob, they came home. My mum reminded my dad how important he had thought it for her to be human, and he caved a bit. And gradually, thanks to Alice and Esme, my dad had agreed to meet my boyfriend. They put on their human act again, and had greeted and talked to Tom with hospitality.

Alice had gone further, as usual, and made friends with Casey, inviting her shopping, but that was so Alice, always so lovely.

I grabbed my gym bag, filled with the stuff id need this week and went downstairs.

Alice was jumping up and down in the hall, obviously excited about something. She didn't manage to keep it secret for long though, I was being presented with a package, which I hastily unwrapped to find a pair of adorable bright pink walking boots!

"THANKS ALICE!" I yelled.

The rest of my family came down to give me a hug, and my dad put his arm round me in a crushing hug as he walked me to my car.

AN: just to fill in the gaps, I have a great next chapter coming, but im spending the weekend in London so it wont be up till Monday.

_Please review, constructive critism helps, as does praise. _


	6. Lost

"I knew this was the wrong way!" Casey Huffed as we stumbled further into the forest. Casey was definitely not someone who tramped around forests a lot. Neither were Tom or Jonny. But I guessed that most families didn't regularly go into forests too feed on lions and deer, like mine. Except me. I eat human food, and I have no idea why, as a baby I loved deer, but then I discovered candy, and fast food and all the other evil sins of the world.

Tom stopped and stared at the map again.

"We've been walking four hours, when Miss Scott said it would take one hour to get to the meeting lodge."

I grabbed the map. "Tom, do you have any idea where we are?"

Tom grinned, "Nahh."

His smile made me smile. Casey wasn't happy though.

"Tom, why the hell did you do that?"

"My impeccable sense of direction took me to here" He laughed. Tom didn't have good direction, he once got lost in the mall, and me and Casey and Jonny waited ages by the fountain in the foyer for him. Casey usually found it funny, but today it was cold and windy and she looked like she just wanted to get to the lodge, where there would be hot chocolate and jeep rides back to the hotel.

I took the map from tom and had a look. Judging by the contour lines on the map, and the air up here, we were about 15 miles from the lodge, and the sky was blackening. There was no way we were going to get back to the lodge in time. I explained this to the others, and Casey screamed.

"Its okay guys, well just ring miss Scott and they'll send someone for us." Jonny said.

We all pulled out our phones.

"No signal" I looked at mine.

"Me either" said Tom.

"Same" said Jonny

"Oh god, were going to die" shrieked Casey melodramatically.

"Nah" I grinned, "were just going to have to kip in the forest"

Half an hour later, and we had a shelter, and a fire going. Casey had gone to sleep under everyone's coats, and Jonny was poking the flames with a stick.

Tom held me closer to him.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He whispered.

I flushed going red. "Im not"

" You are" and his lips touched mine and he pulled me in for a kiss, long and lingering, but then started getting more an more passionate.

Suddenly, a low rumbling growl broke out from the forest. Growling and ripping sounds followed. Casey woke and Jonny jumped up, as did tom and me. If I had to id kill an animal in front of them. Casey was whimpering, but the sound didn't move closer, though it had never seemed far away.

It stopped with the same suddenness it had started. And one second later , Seth Clearwater stepped out of the forest.

AN: very short chapter, but im off to make tea, so ill write more later. Totallytwilightlover gave me the idea to have seth in, I love him. Thanks everyoneee for all the reviews! I really appriciate it, and I know its not Edward and Bella much but I feel nessies story needs to be told!


	7. this is life, this is love

I pretty much threw myself at Seth and relished in the crushing warmth of his hug. When he finally released me I turned and saw Tom, Casey and Jonny all staring. It was a cold night, and Seth was in khaki shorts and no top, and also barefooted.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked sheepish then, so I glared at him.

"God, Nessie, I forgot you had your moms glare!" He grinned. " How is Bella? Havnt seen her in ages."

"Er shes good seth, but can you please tell me why you've suddenly happened to arrive in the middle of the forest I just so happened to be lost in. Was it my dad, did he hear my thoughts and send you to get me?"

"er no… I came by choice."

I glared at him again.

"Okay okay, Jacobs here."

"Here?!? As in this forest? Why?"

"Because…ohh hell kill me for saying this…hes been following you."

"WHAT???|" I yelled.

"Jakes been worried, he's been kind of looking out for you."

"HES IN THE FOREST ISNT HE!" I was furious now. Jacob had no right to watch me. "JACOB BLACK GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Tom had come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down baby" He said. "is this guy a stalker? Me and Jonny will sort him out!"

"No, its fine" I smiled back at him. Behind him Casey was stood with her mouth open. Jonny had his arm around her.

"Jake…maybe its best"! Seth called again.

"YES IT IS BEST. AND IN YOUR HUMAN FORM SO YOU DON'T FRIGHTEN MY FRIENDS PLEASE!" I yelled again into the forest.

Jacob walked into the clearing. Not making eye contact with me. His glance flickered to seth, but I didn't manage to glimpse his eyes.

"Jacob for gods sake look at me!" I said.

And he did, and then in two short seconds he had his arm around me, kissing me and holding me to him, like he never had before and my heart was beating faster and I could see nothing but him. After what seemed like a few seconds, we broke apart, and I stared at him. He stared at me.

"Nessie, I thought you didn't…love me anymore"

I couldn't answer, I thought I didn't, but how could I have felt like that when he kissed me and not be in love with him. And I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. And when I did it was only to stare at his muscly tanned chest.

And I knew I would couldn't love a human, and I would always love Jacob Black. It was meant to be.

AN; That sounds like the end? Nope its not, I just move on quickly. Reviewww pleaseee.

Oh and check out my site, .


	8. Much more suttle

And at that moment Jacob fell to the floor in a daze, and Tom stood over him with a fiery glaze in his eyes and a huge log in his hands.

"You knocked him out!!!!???!!' I yelled at Tom.

"Nessie, he KISSED you. And you're my girlfriend!'

'I think Nessie was enjoying it!' Seth grinned.

'STAY OUT OF IT SETH!'

'Hahhhaa' Seth Laughed. 'Ive missed you ness!'

I looked at Tom. The hurt in his eyes was unbearable, but the love I felt for Jacob didn't match to what I had or ever would feel for tom.

'Nessie?' Came the groggy voice from behind me, and I turned to see Jacob sitting up.

'Jake youre okay' I tried to go to him but tom caught my arm.

"I Don't know who you are' he addressed Jacob with a steely glare, 'But youll have to fight me for her'

Jacob Grinned. 'Nah, that would no way be a fair fight!'

'Im the same height as you. I work out every day. You should be scared of losing'

Jacob winked at me, 'Youd lose'

' FIGHT ME COWARD!' yelled Tom.

Jacob looked at him. And turned into a wolf. Jonny and caseys mouths dropped opened, seth chuckled, and tom stepped back and dropped the log.

'Jacob don't.' I pleaded, knowing too well what was going to happen next.

He transformed back into a human.

'Still want to fight?' He snarled at Tom. Tom didn't reply, just shook his head nervously and backed off more.

'Aww Jake' Seth laughed. 'You know what you've gone and done.'

Jacob looked at me and then at seth, and back to Tom, Casey and Jonny, who backed away again.

'Id say about any minuteeee' Seth dragged out his words. 'Now!'

And in that precise second the black Lamborghini flew round the corner and skidded to a stop in the clearing.


	9. If you ask, you can kiss?

The doors opened, and in a fluid flash my mum and dad stepped out.

"Bells!" Jake yelled, "Lovely to see you again, you look pale, not enough sun?"

"JACOB BLACK!" She yelled walking over to him. "Can you please stay away from my daughter"

Jacob raised his eyebrows, hed heard it all before.

"Darling, shall we ask Renesmee?" my dad raised his eyesbrows at my mum as he walked towards her.

"Actually Edward, why don't you just tell us what she's thinking and save us all the trouble"

"Well by the way she just kissed him now, I think shes choosing Jacob" my dad smiled.

"Mum…" I began.

"Edward, shes 17!" Mum started agin, "she cant know…"

"Bella" My dad looke dat her. "How old were you when we met? In fact how old are you now?"

"Okay, okay Edward, I just think she doesn't have to choose Jacob yet? And tom, hes always been so lovely to our Nessie. Jacob shouldn't have kissed her. And Bella should know better than to kiss other boys, expecially right in front of her boyfriend."

Jacob smirked, and two seconds later, My dad did, after reading his thoughts.

"What did he just think?" My mum asked.

They both laughed.

"Jacob is thinking that you didn't exactly keep to that rule yourself" My dad smiled. "Or is it okay, as long as you ask?"

"arghhhhhh" Mum yelled. "Edward, were taking nessie home, now!"

I walked over to the car, not daring to say anything. You never knew with my parents, what sort of a mood theyd be in, and wether id get yelled at or comforted changed regularly.

Jacob yelled "CALL ME!" and winked at me. I didn't even look at Tom, casey and Jonny, I really didn't dare.

In the car my mum was silent. My dad stared at her in the way he did, wishing he could read her thoughts. Eventually he broke the silence.

"Ness, I guess you can kiss people as long as you ask them first."

"dad, that soundsss lame. I want Jacob now, and im sorry for messing you all around"

"Edward, Nessie both of you, well taslk in the morning"

"I Hope so, because alice will be on my side" I grumbled.

AN: howwsss it going guysss. Of course it was a cullen in the car. Would you guys hate me if ibroughtt characters form other shows in? like a crossover!


End file.
